Troublemaker
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Violet Turner never thought that she would be out in the world alone hunting and only hunting on a few occasions with her uncle, Rufus. Things turn her world upside down when she shows up at Bobby's and meet none other than the Winchester brothers. Book 1 of Rufus's Niece.
1. Prologue

Troublemaker

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Violet Turner never thought that she would be out in the world alone hunting and only hunting on a few occasions with her uncle, Rufus. Things turn her world upside down when she shows up at Bobby's and meet none other than the Winchester brothers. Book 1 of Rufus's Niece.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural,but I do own Violet Turner.

Authoress Note: Welcome to the 12th series that I've come out for Supernatural that I'm doing on my own. I hope that you guys like this fic… this one will be a bit different since we are dealing with a crass character… well tend to one she'll be crass due to her uncle, Rufus due to how he's been shown in the series. I hope that you guys will enjoy it.

**Prologue**

A young woman dialed a number on her phone and waited for the person to answer the phone. She let out a shaky groan as she drove down a familiar road to her.

"_Violet…" Bobby's voice rang out on the other end of the phone, concern lacing his voice._

"Hi Bobby." She said as she drove down the familiar road leading up towards his home.

"_Where the hell have you been, Violet?" He questioned as he paced around back and forth. _

"Hunting Bobby… And it gone wrong."

"_Balls. Girl your uncle is going to be very upset about this. He has been blowing up my phone wondering if I had heard from you." _

Violet let out a soft chuckle as she winced driving. "I'm coming to you Bobby… I need help."

"_Dear god girl you got hurt didn't you?" _

"Yes, Bobby."

"_Balls, girl you are an idjit girl."_

"I know Uncle Bobby. I'm sorry...please don't tell Uncle Rufus… He'll be really upset and stop me from hunting… or end up breathing down my neck…"

_Bobby let out a soft groan knowing that Violet would have gone insane with the whole idea of her not being able to be hunting. He knew with him teaching her and Rufus doing the same. "God girl… you are really putting me in a hard spot."_

"I'm sorry Uncle Bobby." Violet coughed.

"_I hear your car. I'm coming out… How bad is it?"_

"I don't think it's all that bad."

"_I'm getting too old for this shit." Bobby muttered._

"Sorry Bobby. I really am."

"_You have a lot of explaining to do." _

"I know…"

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue. I hope that you guys liked this. I hope to update this as soon as I can. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I know that I haven't really wrote much about Violet. I hope that it won't change the idea of what you guys think of this think. I hope to have the next part out soon. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Troublemaker. I hope that you guys enjoy the next part of Troublemaker.

Skellington: It won't be revealed of what she was hunting. But I hope that you enjoy this next part of Troublemaker.

Romance Lover: Hm… you shall see if she's anything like her uncle. I hope you enjoy it.

Kitty-Chan: Yes, she's probably going to be a troublemaker that's for sure. I hope that you like the next part of this story.

**Chapter 1**

Meeting the Winchesters

Violet looked up from her book that she had been researching which was none other than the Key of Solomon. A book that Bobby had for a while and she learned most of her knowledge from it. Her head raised slightly when she heard the grumbling of a car coming into Bobby's land. She slowly got up to her feet stretching out. "Uncle Bobby." She called out as she headed out of the living room.

"I hear it girl." Bobby said as he went towards the door. "Do me a favor."

"What's that Uncle Bobby?" She questioned as her brows furrowed together, pursing her lips together. She was unsure of what he was going to have her do until she thought about it… whoever was coming he needed to test them. "The flasks?"

Bobby nodded his head. "Good girl." Bobby said with a small smile.

"I can go and get them. I don't mind Uncle Bobby." She said as she went to go and get the flasks for her Uncle.

SPNSPN

Violet handed the flasks to him. "Here you go Uncle Bobby."

Bobby took the flasks from Violet. "Thanks Violet." He said softly causing the young woman to nod her head.

She slowly went to go over to where she was, but noticed that Sam was sitting in her seat. She took a soft breath and put her hands into her pockets.

Bobby came over to Dean and handed one to Dean. "Here you go."

"What is this… holy water?"

"That was is." He held out the other flask. "This is whiskey." He said before taking a swig from it and then handed it to Dean, who took a drink from it.

"Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if we should come." Dean admitted softly remembering what had happened the last time that he had seen the older man.

"Nonsense. Your Daddy needs help." Bobby said giving Dean a look. He didn't want to say that he missed seeing Sam and Dean around, but he did. And this was something bit and John needed help and he was going to try to help where he could.

Violet leaned back against the table as she looked at Sam who was looking at the book that was there. She pursed her lips together knowing that there was no way that she would be able to finish reading the chapter that she was on.

"Well, yeah, but the last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the gun and everything."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people." Bobby said thinking back to the time that he had threatened the boys' father with the buckshot. He hadn't been lying that day because it was 100% true.

"Yeah, I guess he does." Dean admitted softly knowing that his father did rub people the wrong way. Hell Sam still got fairly angry when he was around their father. So Bobby truly wasn't wrong with the whole idea of John having that effect on people.

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back."

"Bobby, this book… I've never seen anything like it." Sam said as he looked at the book with wide eyes.

Bobby came over passing Violet. He took a seat on the corner of the desk. "Key of Solomon? It's the real deal alright. Violet here was studying before you two came here."

Sam looked over at the dark haired woman who was next to Bobby.

"And these, uh, these protective circles. They really work?" Sam asked curiously as he looked up at Bobby.

"Hell, yeah. You get a demon in… they're trapped. Powerless. It's like a Satanic roach motel."

Sam let out a chuckle.

Dean came over to them. "Man, knows his stuff."

"I'll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap you boys stepped in."

"Don't be so light Uncle Bobby." Violet said as she crossed her arms. "We all know it's not a light matter."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?" Sam asked as his brows furrowed together.

"Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops thanks to this one here." Bobby said pointing to Violet that had the boys looking at her with a wondering gaze.

"Yeah?" Dean said as his brows furrowed some as he looked at the dark haired woman with a curious gaze. His mind kept going to the idea of how long had she been hunting demons. He had never seen her before and she was calling him Uncle Bobby. So who was she related to.

"This year I hear of 27 so far and most are from her. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us… a lot more."

"Do you know why?"

Violet shook her head. "No, but I know it's something big…"

"The storm's coming, and you boys, your Daddy… you are smack in the middle of it."

Rumsfeld began to bark outside.

"Rumsfeld." Bobby said going to the window as his dog stopped barking with a whine. "What is it?" He looked out the window seeing the chain was hanging broken, and his dog was gone. "Something's wrong."

"Uncle Bobby." Violet questioned her eyes wide with a bit worried. "You don't think…"

Suddenly the door was kicked open.

Dean slipped the holy water flask out of his pocket narrowing his eyes at Meg.

"No more crap, okay?" Meg said as she looked at the four hunters that was in the room.

Dean came at her, unscrewing the flask, but Meg hit him that sent him flying into a stack of books.

Sam stepped in front of Bobby and Violet who were standing next to one another separating Meg from them.

"I want the Colt, Sam… the real Colt… right now." Meg said her ire began to show to the younger Winchester stating that she was done with the games that John had been playing.

The three hunters slowly moved across the room leading Meg through the room.

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." Sam lied through his teeth knowing that they couldn't give Meg the gun.

"Didn't I say no more crap."

Violet rolled her eyes some as she looked at the demon with angry eyes. She hated the fact that they couldn't do anything with this demon until she was trapped.

"I swear… after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think i wouldn't find you."

Violet smirked looking up. "Actually they were kind of counting on it you black-eyed bitch."

"She's right." Dean said coming up behind Meg.

Meg turned to look at Dean.

Dean looked at her before looking up at the ceiling.

Meg looked up and saw a large protective symbol etched there.

"Gotcha." Dean said with a smile.

Violet ran her hand through her hair as she looked at the very angry demon that was now in the devil's trap. She had to admit that this was not the way that she had thought that she was going to be starting her day that was for sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1 of Troublemaker. I hope that you liked this chapter and please leave a review. I know that I have Singer's Daughter in the same episode but I made it different and this time it will be even more different I promise. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until next time guys.


	3. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Troublemaker. I'm glad that you guys are liking this series so far. I can't wait for you guys to see how this story ends in this series. And Sam falling for her… I have to admit that I haven't really figured it out yet. But I'm sure that you guys will like with what I have planned. I hope anyways. Enjoy guys. Without further ado Chapter 2 of Troublemaker.

**Chapter 2**

To Get Information

Meg was tied to the chair looking at them. The brothers were watching her and the colored girl that she knew that she didn't like at that moment stood beside them. "You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." She mused with a smile.

Bobby came into the room and handed Violet the canister of salt that he had.

Violet put the canister down.

"I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there… they ain't getting in."

Dean nodded his head and moved around Bobby, Violet, and Sam.

Violet looked at Bobby. "Uncle Bobby… she's fully out possessed…. Human girl." Violet said softly, her voice laced over in concern. "They have to know Uncle Bobby."

"I know Vi." Bobby said looking over at his adoptive niece that he had a fondness of since Rufus had brought her over for the first time years ago and he adored how she could handle herself, well for the most part.

"And they said she fell? Took a swan dive?"

Bobby nodded his head swallowing the lump in his throat knowing what Violet was thinking. He knew that she was going with her gut instinct.

A loud slap was heard in the room.

Bobby got up. "Dean." Bobby said before leaving to move to the next room.

Violet followed Bobby with her lips pursed together. She knew that this had gone on far enough.

Dean followed them only to have Sam follow him.

"You okay?" Sam asked concerned of how his brother was reacting to what was going on.

"She's lying. He's not dead."

Violet turned to look at the brothers, a sour look was written across her face. "You have to be careful with her. Don't hurt her." Violet said as she crossed her arms.

"Why?" Dean asked looking at the young woman.

Violet let out a groan putting her head in her hands. She couldn't believe that they didn't know.

"Because she really is a girl, that's why." Bobby said looking at the two boys that were like his sons.

Sam looked at Bobby in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon. Can't you morons tell?" Violet questioned crossing her arms narrowing her brown eyes looking at the two of them. She couldn't believe that the boys didn't know it was a human that was being possessed.

"Are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?"

Bobby nodded his head. "That's what she's saying boy."

Dean looked back at Meg, who stared back at him. Dean looked back at Bobby, his brother, and Violet. "That's actually good news."

Violet took a soft breath knowing what Dean had meant. It wasn't a good sign that he was willing to do this. She rubbed her mouth softly knowing that they were going to do an exorcism, but that niggling in the back of her brain, told her that they were going to end up killing her, but she would be free and at peace. Violet turned when she heard Sam stopping.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat." Meg snarled out which caused Violet to shudder.

"Ergo…" Sam said starting the exorcism up again.

"For your sake, I hope your lying. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one you evil sons of bitches, so help me God."

Bobby looked at Violet and saw the look on her face. He slowly moved over to her to make sure that she was alright. "Violet…"

"I'm fine Bobby. Honest." Violet said looking over at him. "But you do know Bobby, they'll kill her with that…"

Bobby looked at her with confusion written across his face. He quickly turned walking into the room.

Violet quickly went to go after Bobby. She almost ran into him when he stopped suddenly.

"You're going to kill her." Bobby said stopping behind the bous. He couldn't believe that Dean was so willingly to allow the girl to be sent to her death with what they knew.

Dean turned to look at Bobby and Violet. His brows furrowed in confusion as he tried to figure out what Bobby was talking about. "What?"

"You said she fell from a building. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it… that girl is going to die."

Dean looked at Violet who held up her hands, her way of telling him that she was not getting involved in. Dean looked at Bobby and Sam. "Listen to me, both of you, we are not gonna leave her like that."

"She is a human being." Bobby said looking at Dean.

"And he's putting her out of her misery Uncle Bobby." Violet said moving around her Uncle. She moved past Sam not even looking at them. "Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribillis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri…"

Meg's head fell back in a snap and she screamed. The demon left through her mouth in a black cloud of smoke and spread out in the protective circle that was on the ceiling before disappearing. Meg leans forward and blood started to fall from her lips.

Violet slowly moved back closing her eyes knowing that she did a very hard thing. Her heart rammed in her chest knowing that she had done the right thing. She hadn't even noticed that Bobby had ran by her to get water and a blanket and the boys were untying her. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Meg let out a scream causing Violet to turn around her eyes filled with worry.

"Sorry, sorry. I got you. I got you. It's okay. It's okay." Sam said softly trying to soothe her.

"A year." Meg said softly straining to speak.

"What?" Sam asked softly as Violet came up behind them.

"It's been a year.

"Shh, just take it easy."

"I've been awake for some of it. I couldn't move my own body. The things I did… it's a nightmare." Meg said whimpering a little bit in pain.

"Was it telling us the truth about our Dad?"

"Dean." Violet said looking at him shaking her head lightly.

Dean looked at her. "We need to know the truth Violet."

"Yes. But it wants… you to know… that… they want you to come for him."

"If Dad's still alive, none of that matters."

Bobby came into the room with the blanket and glass of water. He handed the glass to Dean and he helped Sam cover Meg up.

Dean held up her head so she could drink the water slowly.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?" Sam asked softly not wanting Meg to tax herself, but they needed to know.

"Not there. Other ones. Awful ones."

"Where are they keeping our dad?" Dean asked softly.

"By the river. Sunrise."

"Sunrise. What does that mean? What does that mean."

Violet slowly leaned down closing Meg's opened eyes. She took a soft breath looking away from the girl's broken body.

Bobby looked at them. "You better hurry up and beat it. Before the paramedics get here."

"What are you going to tell them?" Dean asked looking at Bobby.

"You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out." He handed the Key of Solomon to Sam. "Here take this. You might need it."

"Thanks." Sam said softly.

"Thanks… for everything. Be careful alright?"

"You just go and find your dad. And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won't even try to shoot him this time."

Violet looked at Bobby. "I'm going with them."

"Didn't expect anything less out of you." Bobby said lightly touching her cheek. "Be careful out there."

"Always Uncle Bobby." Violet said as she followed the brothers out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2 of Troublemaker. I know that it took me a little bit to write, but I promise you that I'm trying my best to get these updated as quickly as I can. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review to let me know what you guys think. Reviews mean everything to me to keep me writing and I love hearing what you guys think. I hope to have a little bit more character development for Violet, but it'll take time. I promise that this will turn out good. Until next time guys.


	4. Chapter 3

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Troublemaker. I do apologize for taking so long to get the next chapter out, but I promise there will be more frequent updates. I'm just not sure of how it'll go just yet since I'm still healing from surgery. But I'm hoping that I'll be able to update more often with stories, but I'm updating 3 stories at a time. Just to make sure that I'm not spreading myself too thin. I hope that you guys enjoy this next Chapter.

**Chapter 3**

Not Possessed?

Jefferson City, Missouri

Dean had parked his precious car by some train tracks. Dean was at the back of the car loading up guns putting them into a duffel bag.

Sam was busy going through the Key of Solomon book that Bobby allowed them to borrow while Violet was leaning against the car with her arms crossed and her lips in a thin line in thought. Sam tore his eyes from the book to look back at his brother a look of concern written across his face. "You've been quiet." Sam said softly, knowing that it wasn't a good idea knowing that his older brother was so silent.

"Just getting ready." Dean said, as he continued to pack up the duffel full of guns.

Violet bit her lower lip in worry. She didn't know anything about the brothers that she took off with.

"He's gonna be fine, Dean." Sam said softly looking at his older brother. He knew that Dean was worried about their father.

Dean didn't reply to his younger brother, looking deep in thought.

Sam flipped to another page in the book. His brows furrowed a little when he saw a symbol in the book. He quickly picked up the book and walked to the open trunk lid. He rubbed off some dirt and started to draw on the lid of it.

"Dude, what are you drawing on my car!" Dean shouted looking at his younger brother.

Violet let out a soft breath. "It's called a Devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it." Violet said crossing her arms looking at them.

"So?" Dean questioned looking over at Violet. He then looked at his brother seeing him moving to the other side of his precious car.

"It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox." Sam explained to Dean.

"So?"

"So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad." Sam said looking at his brother.

"What are you talking about? We're bringing the Colt with us." Dean questioned in confusion.

Violet let out a soft breath rubbing her temples.

"We can't, Dean. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon, we've got to use them on the demon." Sam said looking at Dean like he had done and lost his mind. The demons were looking for the gun.

"No, we have to save Dad, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun."

"I don't care, Sam. I don't care what Dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what Dad wants?" Dean snapped looking back at his brother.

"We want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too. Hell, I mean, you're the one who came and got me at school!"

Dean scoffed at his younger brother.

"You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean. I'm just trying to finish it!"

"Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I'm gonna be the one to bury you. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge."

"That's not true, Dean."

Dean scoffed again.

"I want Dad back. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We can not bring that gun. We can't."

"Boys." Violet said looking at them. "Come on." She shook her head some.

"Fine." Dean said letting out a scoff.

"I'm serious, Dean."

"I said fine, Sam."Dean said as he took the Colt out of his jacket pocket and held it up to show his brother before putting it into the trunk.

Violet let out a soft breath shaking her head. "Brothers." She muttered as she moved away to grab her small bag that she carried her weapons in.

SPNSPN

The three hunters walked by the river and stepped up beside some trees. Dean slowed down and came to a stop. "Hey, hey."

Sam and Violet came to a stop turning to look at the older Winchester brother.

"Think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise." Dean said looking at the sign that was outside of an apartment complex.

Sam looked over seeing the sign outside of the building seeing it said 'Sunrise Apartments'.

"Son of a bitch. That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside."

"Yeah, and make anybody attack us."

"And we can't kill them – a building full of human shields." Violet said looking at the brothers letting out a soft breath knowing that this was going to be a lot harder to get the brothers father out if it was infested with demons.

Sam nodded his head. "They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they could look like anybody."

"Yeah, this sucks out loud." Dean said with a groan not liking the idea.

"Tell me about it. Alright, so, how the hell are we going to get in?"

Dean looked over at the building for a few moments pondering what to do. "Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians."

"Okay, but then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?" Sam questioned looking over at his brother.

"Seven minutes exactly."

"Don't look at me, I'm not doing that." Violet said shaking her head as she looked at the two brothers.

"Then you're helping me." Dean said grabbing her arm.

"Wait with what?"

"You'll see."

SPNSPN

People left the building and the firemen came.

Dean held onto Violet's hand as he walked up to a fireman. "Hey, what's happening? Is it a fire?" Dean asked sounding concerned.

"We're figuring that out right now, sir. Just stay back." The fireman said moving them away.

"Well, we've got a Yorkie upstairs and he pees when he's nervous..." Dean said as he squeezed Violet's hand.

"Sir, you have to stay back."

Violet hoped in her mind that the boys plan would work out in the end because this was dangerous of what they were doing.

Sam moved behind them to the fire truck. He finds the compartment that he's looking for and picks the lock.

SPNSPN

Violet waited in the alleyway with her hands in her pockets. Her lips pursed together in nervousness. She knew that the boys needed to do this on their own. They didn't need an extra set of hands until much later. "Come on… come on…" She whispered softly knowing that it wasn't an easy thing to get someone back from demons. Her head shot up when she heard a familiar gruff voice.

"Sam, let's go!" Dean yelled for his younger brother.

Violet quickly moved to where the fire escape ended.

Dean helped his father down onto the street.

Violet quickly draped his arm around her shoulder as Sam moved ahead of them.

Sam was then suddenly attacked by a man who was with Meg in Lincoln. He pinned Sam down on the street and started to punch him.

Dean moved away from his father leaving him with Violet.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?" Violet said in shock wondering what the hell the older brother was thinking.

"Sam!" Dean yelled running over and kicked the man in the face, but it had no effect. Dean is suddenly thrown into a windshield of a car, shattering it.

The man then went back to beating on Sam.

Violet let out a loud gasp when she heard a gunshot go off and she watched man slump dean next to Sam with a bullet wound through the head.

Dean stood with the Colt in his hands. He put it away and came over to his brother. "Sam!" He began to help him up to his feet. "Sam, come on! Come on!" Dean got Sam back up to his feet.

The two of them looked at the dead man.

"Come on. We got to get out of here."

They went over to where Violet was holding onto John and they took him from her to give her a break.

The four of them left in a hurry leaving the dead man on the road of the alleyway.

Violet nervously looked around as they quickly moved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 3 of Troublemaker. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I work very hard on these chapter and the characters that go into this. I'm still learning how to get the original characters in the series to mesh with mine. So it is a work in progress. I hope that you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review and let me know what you think and also let me know what you would like to see for the last chapter of this story. Until next time guys.


	5. Chapter 4

Authoress Note: Welcome to the final chapter of Troublemaker. Thank you to those who stuck with me during this time of reading Troublemaker, it really does mean a lot to me. With further ado Chapter 4 of Troublemaker.

**Chapter 4**

Not John

Sam with the help of Violet poured salt along the windows. His face was a mess, bruised, bloody and swollen from the demon attack.

Dean came into the room seeing them working on the windows.

"How is he?" Sam asked softly as he worked.

"He just needed a little rest, that's all. How are you?"

"I'll survive." Sam turned to his brother. "Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, we couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up."

"Yeah." He looked at his brother. "Hey, uh... Dean, you, um... you saved my life back there."

"So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?" Dean questioned his brother.

"You two aren't going to start fighting are you?" Violet questioned tiredly. "You fight more than me and my Uncle Rufus." She shook her head lightly knowing that her and her uncle fought constantly.

Sam let out a soft breath. "Man, I'm trying to thank you here."

"You're welcome."

Sam slowly walked across the room.

"Hey, Sam?" Dean said softly causing his brother to stop.

"Yeah?"

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there."

"You didn't have a choice, Dean."Sam said looking over at his brother.

"Yeah, I know, that's not what bothers me." Dean admitted his brows furrowed in worry.

"Then what does?" Sam asked confusion written across his face.

"Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For you or Dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just, uh ... it scares me sometimes."

Sam looked at Dean unsure of what to say.

Violet let out a breath unsure of what to say to the older Winchester.

John came into the room looking at them. "It shouldn't. You did good." John told his oldest son.

"You're not mad?" Dean asked slightly confused of why his father wasn't upset with him using a bullet.

"For what?"

"Using a bullet."

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you – you watch out for this family. You always have."

"Thanks." Dean said softly.

The wind suddenly began to pick up and the lights began to flicker. They went over to the window looking out it.

"It found us. It's here." John said looking at his sons.

"The demon?"

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door. Take Violet with you."

Violet looked at John with big dark brown eyes. She was confused about why John was even ordering her around. She wasn't even part of this and she had helped Sam with the whole thing of putting salt down.

"I already did it." Sam said looking at his father.

"Well, check it, okay?"

"Okay." Sam said as he left the room grabbing Violet's hand on the way out.

Violet bit her lip as she walked with Sam. "You sure you're okay? That was a hell of a beating you too from that demon."

"I'm okay. Just a bit bruised up."

"I can tend to it once we're finished with checking the salt lines."

Sam nodded his head. "Can I ask you something?"

Violet blinked a few times. "Sure, of course. What did you want to ask Sam?" She asked as she checked a salt line that they had made before.

"You said you fight with your uncle… is he a hunter too?" Sam asked softly to her. He was curious about her and what she knew.

Violet bit her lower plush lip and then let out a soft sigh. "Yes, he is a hunter, but he's more of a recluse now. He hasn't gone on a hunt in a while." She admitted softly. "Kind to think of it… he hates it when I took after him and went to hunting. I guess he didn't want that for me, but the man taught me everything I know."

"How long have you been hunting for and why get into it?"

"Same for almost everyone else that gets into this life. My father Ryan who is my uncle's younger brother and my mother were killed by what I don't know." She let out a breath. "I was fifteen at the time and I of course was at school when it happened. I was picked up by my uncle and he took me to his place. I would meet Bobby a few days later. Honestly… if it weren't for Bobby and my Uncle… I don't know where I would be."

Sam nodded his head softly. "Have you tried to get out?"

"And do what? Try to go to college like you did before Dean came and got you?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Yeah…"

"Honestly at a time I did, yes, but I decided that I wouldn't fit in." Violet shrugged. "This life, it may be hard, but I don't think I'd give it up. Come on I'm sure Dean and your dad are waiting for us."

Sam nodded his head and walked with her into the room where they left Dean and John together.

They stopped in shock seeing Dean pointing the gun at John.

Sam's eyes were wide. "Dean? What the hell's going on?"

"Your brother's lost his mind." John told Sam as he continued to look at his eldest son.

"He's not Dad." Dean said looking at Sam and Violet out of the corner of his eye. He knew something was wrong.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion wondering how Dean even knew.

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him." He starts to get upset over the fact that their father could be very well possessed.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy." John said looking at his youngest.

"Dean, how do you know?" Sam asked looking at his brother. He wanted to know how his brother knew that their father was possessed. There was just no way. He had tested him.

Dean fought back the tears that came to his eyes. "He's ... he's different."

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you've gotta trust me." John snapped looking at his eldest son with a sour look on his face.

Sam looked back and forth between his father and Dean. He was so confused about why Dean was saying what he was saying.

Dean glanced at his brother, but didn't say anything else to convince him that their father was possessed.

Violet bit her lower lip in worry trying to remember the stories that Bobby had told her about John, but none were popping up in her head.

"Sam?" John said looking at his youngest.

Sam's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. "No. No." He moved to stand by his brother's side.

John looked at Violet. "Violet?"

Violet shook her head and moved to where the brothers were. She wasn't going to choose John over the brothers because she didn't know him at all.

John looked at them with a hurt look on his face. "Fine. You three are so sure, go ahead. Kill me." John waited for the gun to go off.

Dean held the Colt on him, but he can't pull the trigger.

"I thought so." John's eyes suddenly turned yellow.

Sam lunged, but was thrown against the wall and pinned. So is Dean and he drops the Colt.

John picked up the gun and waved his hand bringing Violet to him. His hand went around her throat causing tears to her eyes. John looked at the gun in his other hand in distaste. "What a pain in the ass this thing's been."

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time." Sam said struggling a little bit against the wall.

"Well, you found me."

"But the holy water?"

"You think something like that works on something like me?" The demon mocked Sam.

Sam tried to fight the force that had him pinned to the wall, but failed miserably. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact," he placed the gun down onto the table, "here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy."

Sam looked at the gun, but it doesn't move.

"Well, this is fun." He walked over to the window beside Dean dragging Violet with him. "I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this..." He let out a sigh. "this is worth the wait."

Dean struggled against the wall, but is still pinned.

John looked over at him a coy smirk came to his lips. "Your Dad – he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go, or I swear to God –" Dean said struggling some more.

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." He came over to Dean. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?"

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand."

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean said looking up at John.

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?" He smiled at Dean. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch."

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam questioned looking at John. He wanted to know the truth.

John turned to Sam. "You mean, why did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess?"

"Yeah."

JoHm turned to Dean gripping onto Violet tightly. "You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him." abandon backed up towards Sam. "Been shopping for rings and everything." He turned to Sam. "You want to know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?" Sam asked as he fought tears from falling.

"My plans for you, Sammy. You... and all the children like you."

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologuing." Dean said scoffing a bit.

John walked back to Dean dragging Violet with him. "Funny, but that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam – he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." Dean smiled at him and John looked at him.

He stepped back putting his head down flinging Violet to the wall. He looked back up causing Dean to suddenly scream in pain.

"Dean! No!" Sam yelled struggling against the wall

Dean began to bleed heavily from his chest.

Sam started to struggle more against the force that had him pinned to the wall.

"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" Dean pleaded with his father hoping he would fight the demon back.

John looked back at him and smiled.

Dean screamed in agony.

"Dean! No!" Sam yelled in fear of losing Dean to this demon.

Blood flowed freely from Dean.

Sam struggled trying to get free.

Blood dribbled down Dean's chin. "Dad, please." Dean passed out.

"Dean!" Sam yelled in agony.

Violet slowly lifted her throbbing head. Her whole body ached from being thrown.

" Stop." John whispered.

Sam is suddenly released from his hold.

"Stop it."

Sam dived and grabbed the colt off of the table.

John turned to Sam his eyes turning yellow once again.

Sam aimed the gun at him.

"You kill me, you kill Daddy."

"I know." Sam fired the gun, shooting his father in the leg.

John falls causing Dean to fall down as well.

Sam gets up moving over to his brother. "Dean? Dean, hey? Oh God, you've lost a lot of blood."

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked weakly coughing a little bit of blood up.

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean."

"Go check on him."

"Dean."

"Go check on him."

Sam got up to his feet and saw that Violet was up and moving around as he went to his father who was laying motionless on the floor. "Dad? Dad?"

John suddenly looked up at Sam. "Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!"

Sam aimed the gun at his father.

"Do it now!"

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it."

Violet felt her heart crumbling wondering what was going to happen. Was Sam really going to shoot John right in front of his brother and her?

"You've gotta hurry! I can't hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!"

"Sam, no." Dean pleaded with his little brother to not kill their father.

"You do this! Sammy! Sam..." The demon suddenly left John in a black cloud through his mouth. It disappeared through the floor. John looked at Sam accusingly.

SPNSPN

Sam drove the Impala with John by his side. Dean was in the back seat with Violet who was trying to tend to his wounds while he was slumped in the seat.

"Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital's only ten minutes away." Sam said softly as he drove knowing that Dean needed serious medical attention.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first – before me, before everything." John said looking over at his youngest son.

Sam looked in the rear view mirror at Dean who had a balled up shirt on one of his wounds which was Violet's shirt. "No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we've still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon..."

An eighteen wheeler suddenly slammed into the passenger side of the Impala at full speed, driving it sideways in front of it. The driver of the semi sat behind the wheel his eyes were black.

Dean, Sam, Violet, and John were all knocked unconscious blood covering them all.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 4 and the first story of Rufus's niece is now complete. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be back soon with Season 2 of Rufus's Niece. All my stories I'll be taking my time with, but I'm hoping soon I'll have the first Chapter of the second book out which will be called Breakdown. Please leave a review of what you might want to see in Book Two of Rufus's Niece. Until next time guys.


End file.
